deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Biology Sector
The Biology Sector or the Biological Laboratory was a section of the Research Compound on the Sovereign Colonies Tau Volantis base. The sector was mainly for research of the extinct Alien race as well as the Rosetta alien-member with a complete laboratory dedicated for it, but later the complex was utilized in understanding the Necromorphs also. The sector was connected to the other sections of the facility such as the Paleontology Sector and the Research Compound Silo. Locations Biological Laboratory Central Hall This area connected the different sub-sections of the main building. An elevator access to the upper Rosetta Lab could be found there. 20161004190026 1.jpg|Central hall. geology sector exterior entrance flares.jpg|Doorway to the exterior of Biology and Geology Sectors. Storage Hall See Marker Containment The storage hall was a warehouse where the Science Division kept all of the found Red Markers. Rosetta Lab The Rosetta Lab was located on the second floor of the main building on top of the sphere at Central Hall. The lab was attached to another hall with a decontamination chamber. The lab housed a control panel that controlled the lab's machinery, an assembly station used to specifically put together the remains of Rosetta as well as another workstation and a control panel of the Assembly station, used to harness the information within Rosetta and making an artificial Codex. Rosetta Laboratory.jpg|Overview of the Rosetta Laboratory Rosetta lab workstation 1.jpg|A workstation in the laboratory. rosetta lab assembly station.jpg|The assembly station. codex workstation.jpg|The workstation of an artificial Codex and control panel of the assembly station. storage rosetta piece.jpg|The storage of the first piece of Rosetta. lab exterior hall.jpg|Exterior hallway of the laboratory. decontamination chamber rosetta lab.jpg|The decontamination chamber of the Rosetta lab. Neurology Section Neurology Hall A large door leading to the west of the main central hallway next to the Rosetta Lab led to the neurology section of the building. There was a hallway with a sterilization control room located at the end of it along with a pump room of the corrosive liquid that was used in the sterilization process. neuro hall.jpg neuro hall lift.jpg neuro hall control room.jpg neuro hall control room interior.jpg neuro hall control room gas masks.jpg decon active.jpg Sterilization Access Just next to the sterilization control room, there was a small corridor leading to an elevator that went to the pump room of the sterilization system. The pump was located in a tall chamber. sterilization access elevator.jpg sterilization access pump.jpg Neurological Laboratory A large room with a view to the mountain top through the roof-top, the laboratory was mainly used for brain scans and other neurological experiments on the aliens as well as some captured Necromorphs. A dead Leaper could be found on the wall with some drawings of it found next to it. The room also had x-rays of the Necromorph on the machine. A piece of Rosetta was located here. The room also had a ventilation system and a second floor above overlooking the laboratory below. However, this area was inaccessible. neuro lab entrance.jpg neuro lab roof.jpg neuro lab machinery.jpg neuro lab brain scan machine.jpg neuro lab leaper wall.jpg neuro lab leaper study.jpg neuro lab leaper xray.jpg neuro lab guardian.jpg neuro lab second floor.jpg neuro lab paleontology roof.jpg|View of the Silo Crossover entrance The entrance to the Paleontology and Biological Sector crossover hallway could be found on the second floor of the Neurology Hall after going up an elevator. crossover biology entrance.jpg|Entrance to the crossover crossover room.jpg Gallery Biological_lab_logo.png|The logo of the Biology Sector. biology lab hazmat suits.jpg|Two hazmat suits entrance biology exterior main.jpg biology lab exterior sphere.jpg Exterior access biology from geology.jpg|The exterior entrance of the Biology Sector, going from the Geology Sector exterior entrance. Category:Locations